


Traditions

by rowofstars



Series: 31 Days of Fandomas 2018 [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: Lacey thinks she's going to spend Christmas alone.





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would challenge myself to stop being such a wordy bitch and write a good old-fashioned drabble. For the 31 Days of Fandomas prompt #8 - Traditions.

A series of knocks sounded against the apartment door, and Lacey frowned.

She had resigned herself to being alone on Christmas. Her father was a drunk, and a visit to him resulted in the same old arguments, and despite Gold becoming a friend, and possibly more, he seemed intent on being a Scrooge.

She opened the door, eyes wide with surprise. “Gold.”

“Lacey,” he replied.

He carried a wine bottle with a red ribbon tied around the neck. Her lips curved. “What happened to your tradition of spending Christmas alone?”

He smiled. “I thought I'd try starting a new one.”


End file.
